


We Were All Famous in Our Last Lives

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [31]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Susan loves her mother, but there are some things she must never know.
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	We Were All Famous in Our Last Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Any, Any, the existential dread of finding a scar and not knowing how it got there_

“I thought you loved this dress,” her mother says, brow gently furrowed, as she strokes the navy and white polka dotted fabric, holding it up next to Susan with a critical eye.

“I do, mum,” Susan says, acutely aware of so many things; fabric rationing, her mother’s feelings, still delicate months after the return of her children from the country, and most importantly at the moment, the long silver scar that curves down her thigh from hip to knee, evidence of an assassin’s blade in another world that she can allow no one to see, not here and now. “But I’m getting so much taller,” she says, her voice glib with long practice, not a hint of strain, “so maybe we could let it out a bit in the hem?”


End file.
